macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Strategic Military Services
Strategic Military Services, commonly referred to as S.M.S., is a private military company that appeared in the Macross Frontier television series and its subsequent spinoffs. They provide various military services to clients, such as the New United Nations Spacy. While their main headquarters is located on Earth, they have branches in a number of New United Nations Government-occupied planets and emmigrant fleets. They were heavily involved in the Vajra War. In Macross 30: The Voice that Connects the Galaxy, two S.M.S. branches were introduced, S.M.S. Sepheela Branch and S.M.S. Uroboros Branch. Overview Strategic Military Services was contracted to provide additional security, among other services for the Macross Frontier fleet. They provided pilots for the LAI Corporation in order to conducts field test the VF-25 Messiah series. They also primarily employ former New United Nations Spacy veterans and servicemen that have invaluable combat and technical experience in the battlefield. The company's founder, a Zentradi named Richard Bilrer, currently resides in the main Macross Frontier colony ship to study and exploit the Vajra. S.M.S. military assets for the Frontier include two or more squadrons of VF-25 Messiah, a VB-6 König Monster variable bomber, a small complement of Meltrandi Queadlunn-Rea mecha, a small company of Cheyenne II Destroids and a transformable battlefortress called the Macross Quarter. The S.M.S. Frontier branch maintains its corporate facilities on Island 1, the primary colony ship of the Macross Frontier Fleet, with additional port facilities where the Macross Quarter is docked. To increase its appeal, one of the S.M.S. fighter units uses the Skull Squadron moniker, made infamous during Space War I. Ozma Lee is designated Skull Leader, and his VF-25S carries the same colors as Skull 1, once used by Roy Focker. Pilots Henry Gilliam, and Alto Saotome, who replaced the former when he was killed in action, flies a VF-25F in colors similar to Hikaru Ichijo, another Space War I veteran. Michael's VF-25G Valkyrie bears the all-blue colour first flown with by ace Maximilian Jenius. Meanwhile, Klan Klang's Queadluun-Rhea is almost entirely red, echoing the colors of Milia Fallyna Jenius' fighter. History Richard Bilrer originally created Strategic Military Services to protect his transportation business. Since then, S.M.S has been contracted to serve as a garrison unit for the Macross Frontier fleet, providing cutting edge variable fighters and technology. Their services proved invaluable during the Vajra War. In the 22nd episode "Northern Cross", S.M.S. is dissolved by Bilrer after a devastating Vajra attack on Island 1. The SMS was to be conscripted with Colony's N.U.N.S. forces. However, evidence was uncovered that exposed the coup d'état led by scheming Chief of Staff Leon Mishima that had resulted in the assassination of President Howard Glass . This prompted Captain Jeffrey Wilder and majority of S.M.S. personnel to go rogue, leaving the fleet in an attempt to find the missing Ranka Lee. Only a few members of the S.M.S. remained behind and were ordered to confront their former comrades, while the rest attempted to leave the fleet with the commandeered Macross Quarter. After their daring escaped, the crew of the Quarter investigate the remnants of the 117th Long Distance Research Fleet. This lead to the confirmation of Grace O'Connor's theory of creating an "intergalactic communication network" using fold crystals cultivated by the Vajra. They are able to deduce Grace's plan to control the galaxy through the means of this network. They send a report of their findings though hyperspace communications to Earth's N.U.N.S. headquarters and Earth Parliament. However, believing that their message to N.U.N.S. would arrive too late, Wilder decides that the Macross Quarter crew must take the initiative to put an end to O'Connor's plans once and for all. The timely return of the Macross Quarter to the Frontier fleet led to the rescue of Battle Frontier from destruction at the hands of a Vajra Battleship. Using the evidence they uncovered, Wilder and his crew revealed to Frontier's citizens that the Macross Galaxy fleet, along with certain members of Frontier's military and government leadership, had indeed been behind the Vajra attacks. They identified Mishima as a traitor, having been in league with the Galaxy's forces, and being responsible for the assassination of Macross Frontier's president. This evidence would later service to acquit S.M.S. of desertion once the crisis was over. See Also *Chaos *New United Nations Spacy *New United Nations Government References Category:Macross Frontier Category:Macross Frontier Factions Category:Macross F Category:Military Forces Category:Companies Category:Terminology